Many forms of contour-following tracing devices for machine tools have been devised wherein a tracer or stylus follows a pattern and the movement of the stylus is duplicated by a cutting tool. The cutting tool engages a workpiece so that the path of the stylus, and the finished workpiece is a duplicate pattern. The operator moves a component of the device to maintain the stylus in contact with a pattern and the movement of the stylus is duplicated by the cutter. Such a manually-operated device must be capable of universal movement with a minimum of effort on the part of the operator. Commonly, the prior art devices are essentially based upon various forms of pantograph arrangements. Such arrangements have not been completely satisfactory since they are large in size occupying valuable floor space, cumbersome, traverse only in two directions, and lack flexibility in the workpieces which can be duplicated.
Accordingly, it would desirable to produce a plasma cutter tracing system which enhances operator convenience and productivity, minimizes required floor space, as well as provides equipment portability.